


Vire tes mains de là !

by Akebonomimichan



Series: GerIta [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Hetalia Axis Power- Allemagne/Italie - Touching - "Feliciano, ce n'est pas parce que les relations homosexuelles sont autorisées que tu as le devoir de me sauter dessus à chaque pas que je fais." "... Mais j'attends ça depuis des années !





	Vire tes mains de là !

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Axis Power- Allemagne/Italie - Touching - "Feliciano, ce n'est pas parce que les relations homosexuelles sont autorisés que tu as le devoir de me sauter dessus à chaque pas que je fais." "... Mais j'attends ça depuis des années !
> 
> Avertissement : Heu…Harcèlement…Et en même temps, c'est dans le prompt.
> 
> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Feliciano avait toujours été une personne tactile, on ne pouvait changer cet état de fait. Il démontrait son affection par des contacts plus ou moins prolongés consistant en des embrassades ou en des câlins avec ses proches. Ses mains se posaient sur les autres comme attirées par leur chaleur corporelle. Avec naturel, elles ne produisaient d'habitude que des gestes simples sans ambiguïté.

Il n'était pas gêné de prendre dans ses bras une femme ou un autre homme malgré l'embarras qu'il pouvait provoquer. Et ce ne serait certainement pas en ce jour particulier que cela changerait.

« Feliciano, arrête », se plaint Ludwig alors que son ami l'enlaçait par derrière en calant sa joue contre son épaule.

Bien que vexé, l'Italien s'éloigna en sifflotant joyeusement l'une de ses musiques de rue dans sa langue natale. Il alla chercher sa guitare au grand bonheur de Ludwig. Ce n'était pas parce que l'Allemand appréciait particulièrement sa musique mais bien parce qu'ainsi Feliciano aurait les mains occupées ailleurs que sur son corps.

Ludwig ne savait pas trop comment réagir aux avances déplacées du Méditerranéen en ce début de matinée. Il n'avait pas pu sortir du lit sans prendre le petit déjeuner que l'autre nation lui avait préparé. Pendant qu'il l'avait mangé tant bien que mal, Feliciano n'avait pas arrêté de frotter sa tête contre son torse avec bonheur.

Il ne s'était aperçu que Feliciano l'avait suivi dans la salle de bain que lorsque ses mains audacieuses s'étaient promenées sur sa peau dénudée. Il avait viré l'Italien manu militari pour prendre sa douche aussi seul que possible. Il était à peu près certain que son colocataire imposé s'était rincé l'œil à travers le rideau mais il ne lui en avait pas fait le reproche. Il présumait depuis un bon moment que Feliciano nourrissait à son égard des sentiments bien plus fort que l'amitié sans pour autant le lui avouer. Cependant le comportement familier de son allié envers les autres nations et envers les femmes l'accablait de doutes quant à son analyse de leur situation émotionnelle. Il avait préféré ne jamais en parler avec Feliciano de peur de s'être trompé sur les élans de son cœur délicat. Et puis, ce serait reconnaître également de son côté l'attirance étrange qu'il avait pour une personne du même sexe. Ces dernières années, il s'était senti plutôt mal à l'aise avec l'homosexualité en général en tant que nation ce qui l'avait poussé à refouler son penchant pour l'Italien.

Après avoir passé une grande partie du ménage à éviter que son ami ne lui saute dessus à la première occasion, Allemagne avait compris la raison d'un tel comportement de la part d'Italie à ce qu'il put lire dans le journal.

Sa première réaction fut de cacher l'article en question et de s'atteler à cuisiner pour réfléchir. Cependant, Feleciano ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion. L'Italien l'avait pris par le bras en lui proposant de sortir au restaurant, il avait réservé une table pour lui faire la surprise.

« Et puis, ce serait dommage de décommander !

\- C'est bon, on sort Feliciano… S'il te plaît, arrête de me tenir par la manche… »

Feliciano siffla entre ses dents en le lâchant à contrecœur. Il s'agitait sur place en attendant qu'il soit prêt. Ses doigts happèrent le vide plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse ses mains sous ses épaules à cause de l'œil réprobateur allemand.

A peine furent-ils sortis que Feliciano ne pût s'empêcher de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner avec lui dans les ruelles de Berlin. Ludwig ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui rappeler qu'il connaissait mieux que lui cette ville. Il ne voulait pas ternir sa bonne humeur.

Feliciano l'emmena donc en ballade avant de pouvoir rejoindre le restaurant. Il ne se gêna point pour s'accrocher à ses épaules puis à balader la pulpe de ses doigts dessus, à tenir son bras en une étreinte affectueuse et il lui prit même l'une de ses jambes quand l'opportunité se présenta.

Ludwig était gêné non seulement par les attentions de l'Italien mais également par les regards désapprobateurs des passants. Quand Feliciano se colla contre son flanc tel un amant de longue date en s'extasiant devant la beauté d'un bassin, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

« Feliciano, ce n'est pas parce que les relations homosexuelles sont autorisées que tu as le devoir de me sauter dessus à chaque pas que je fais ! »

En s'écartant, la nation italienne eut une moue adorable au bord des larmes qui radoucit immédiatement l'allemand.

« Mais j'attends ça depuis des années », s'exclama le brun scandalisé.

Ludwig détourna le regard de gêne, il n'était pas vraiment prêt à regarder la vérité en face et leurs éclats de voix avaient attiré un peu trop l'attention des badauds.

« Je… je voulais qu'on passe une bonne journée, j'ai tout organisé depuis des mois. Ludwig, je suis désolé si ça ne te va pas… Dis-le-moi de suite, et j'annule tout…

\- J'aimerais juste que tu sois un peu plus discret, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est autorisé que c'est bien accepté.

\- Pardon, pardon… C'est que ça fait si longtemps…

\- Feliciano, s'il-te-plaît, n'en rajoute pas. »

Ludwig n'avait pas voulu prendre un ton aussi catégorique et il le regretta immédiatement à la tristesse infinie de Feliciano. L'Italien eut un sourire forcé en s'éloignant de quelques pas et en bafouillant des excuses. Ludwig soupira puis il attira Feliciano dans ses bras pris par une impulsion soudaine.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça, lui avoua-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

\- Ne te force pas », pleurnicha Feliciano.

Ludwig le prit par les avant-bras pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas facile pour moi ! Et puis, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir exactement. Je n'ai aucune certitude et… Je n'arrive pas à te dire vraiment ce que je pense… »

Ludwig fut coupé dans son discours par un bruit d'estomac provenant de son vis-à-vis, il leva les yeux au ciel devant cette manifestation du gouffre sans fin qu'était le système digestif italien. Et il ne venait pas de penser que ça gâchait tout le romantisme de la situation !

« On pourrait aller manger et en discuter autour d'une bonne bière.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais le vin.

\- Une bière pour toi... Et puis, ce serait mieux d'attendre la fin de la journée pour que… J'avais tout planifié, et je suis à court de mots maintenant ! Mais si ça te dérange, je fais peut-être tout ça pour rien… Je suis désolé de te mettre dans l'embarras mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

\- Feliciano, ne rajoute pas un mot de plus, s'il-te-plaît. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est que… Ah, je ne sais pas quoi dire non plus… C'est gênant.»

Feliciano eut un sourire apaisé avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« J'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra. Tu en vaux vraiment la peine. »

Ludwig ferma les yeux devant la gêne phénoménale qui le prit rien que pour cette simple déclaration. Les rumeurs derrière son dos ne l'aidèrent pas à reprendre contenance.

« Bon, on va à ce restaurant », décida-t-il d'un ton bourru pour le plus grand bonheur de l'Italien.

L'Allemand trouva énormément de réconfort au fait de sortir du parc bien que sa main soit restée dans celle de son ami. Feliciano semblait assez agité bien que sa bonne humeur ne soit pas encore suffisamment entachée pour le départir de son sourire.

Arrivé au restaurant, Ludwig rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand le serveur leur indiqua la table réservée pour leur couple.

A peine assis, une menotte bronzée s'attarda sur sa cuisse qu'il chassa promptement.

« Tu peux arrêter cinq minutes, c'est inconvenant.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, glapit Feliciano quand Ludwig tapa sa main libertine revenue à l'attaque.

\- Vire ton bras de mes épaules ! Mais arrête !

\- Arrête, toi, on va embêter tout le restaurant avec nos disputes. »

Après avoir repoussé quelques approches italiennes bien entreprenantes, Ludwig put enfin avoir la paix quand Feliciano se résigna à être sage pour au moins le temps de l'apéritif. Maigre victoire. Lassé de toute cette mascarade, Ludwig, en faisant tourner sa bière d'anxiété mal contenue, se décida à prendre un peu plus intelligemment la parole :

« On pourrait en venir au fait. »

Feliciano en fut contrarié, puis il bougea sa tête dans tous les sens par la négative puis il haussa la voix :

« D'accord, je n'arrive pas à tenir moi non plus ! Allemagne, je t'aime ! Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on ferait l'amour sur cette table ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Tu en dis quoi ? »

Ludwig eut le rouge aux joues en ne s'attendant pas à ce que son allié se déclare aussi ouvertement choquant toute la terrasse par la même occasion.

« J'en dis que je t'aime aussi, mais il n'est pas question de s'exhiber en public… Vire tes mains de là, immédiatement ! »


End file.
